1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a processing method, and more particularly, to a computer-readable storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a processing method for executing predetermined processing based on imaging information which is obtained by imaging means, of an operating device, for taking an image of at least one target whose image is to be taken and which imaging information is transmitted from the operating device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a game apparatus which starts a predetermined motion based on an operation with an input device equipped with an image pickup device (e.g. “DENGEKI DS&Wii Style Vol. 2”, ASCII MEDIA WORKS Inc., released on Aug. 1, 2007, P28 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1), “Shuukan Famitsu Aug. 3, 2007 edition”, ENTERBRAIN INC., released on Aug. 3, 2007, P152 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 2), “Kadukeusu Z Futatsu No Choushittou instruction manual”, ATLUS CO., LTD., released on Dec. 2, 2006, 225 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 3)). In games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, an input device is used like a sword, and an enemy object displayed on a screen is cut by swinging the input device. By swinging the input device vertically, horizontally, and obliquely, three types of cutting attacks, “vertical cutting”, “horizontal cutting”, and “oblique cutting”, can be performed according to the swinging direction. A trajectory of the sword in each cutting attack has an angle in accordance with the vertical, horizontal, or oblique swinging of the input device. When performing an operation for a cutting attack, the position of a “pointer” displayed on the screen can be locked by pressing a predetermined button (pointer lock). When the input device is swung in a state where the position of the pointer is locked, the position of the pointer becomes the center of a sword trajectory. When the pointer is not locked, a sword trajectory passes through the center of the screen.
Meanwhile, a game disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 3 is a surgery game in which an input device is used like a scalpel. For example, when the trunk of a patient is displayed on a screen and an operation for incising skin is performed, a marker indicating apart to be incised is displayed on the screen. Then, the operation for incision can be performed by moving a cursor along the marker with a button of a controller pressed. If the cursor can be moved not far from the marker, the incision is successfully made.
However, the above game apparatus have the following problems. In the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, when performing an operation for a cutting attack, if the pointer is not locked, a sword trajectory always passes through the center of the screen. Thus, if a cutting attack with a sword trajectory which does not pass through the center of the screen is desired, the pointer lock is necessary. In other words, a two-step operation need to be performed that a button operation is performed for the pointer lock and then the input device is swung. Therefore, unless an operation for the pointer lock is performed, it is impossible to cut a desired position. Further, because such a two-step operation is needed, there is a problem that a cutting attack operation cannot be performed quickly. Further, in the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, regardless of the length and the speed of swinging by a player, the sword trajectory of a cutting attack always extends linearly from end to end of the screen. In other words, for an effect (animation) for the sword trajectory which is to be displayed at the cutting attack, a pattern in accordance with a direction of vertical, horizontal, or oblique swinging is merely readout from among some predetermined sword trajectory patterns, and reproduced. Thus, it is impossible to perform an operation for cutting a part of the screen, not from end to end of the screen. Therefore, there is a problem that a cutting attack operation lacks a degree of freedom.
Meanwhile, in the game disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 3, it is possible to perform an operation for cutting only a part of the screen. However, the operation for incision in the game is an operation of moving the cursor along the marker displayed on the screen, and a position desired by a player cannot be freely cut by the operation for incision. Thus, similarly as in the games disclosed in the Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a problem that an operation for cutting a desired position lacks a degree of freedom.